pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aida Akamenu
|katakana = 赤目アイダ |romaji = Akamenu Aida |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Japan |occupation = Idol |song sang = Renai Roadrunner |brand = Freestyle from Symphonata! |manager = Fluffy |birthday = February 14th |Zodiac = Aquarius |seiyuu = Tanaka Rie (Jap) TBA (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#ea8087) }} Akamenu Aida (赤目アイダ) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an avid superhero fan and proclaims she is one too. She is voiced by Tanaka Rie (田中理恵) in Japanese. She is a member of the unit Zwölympia and is it's leader. Biography Aida...your ideal hero, I guess? You may think she is an ordinary glasses-wearing genius, which she is, but she actually has a dream that is beyond everyone's imagination. This is, to become the world's number one hero. She vows to protect everyone from the so-called "evil forces" and keep the world safe...All for one special person... Character Description History and Background When Aida was a little girl, she had always admired magical girls and sentai rangers. She has a habit of immitating them but is always bullied because of that. She then sets off to show everyone that she can become a hero they say she cannot. One incident, she ran away from school because of her recent bullying. She met someone who comforted her and believed in her dream. They made a promise that the two of them would meet again. Appearance Aida has red hair and purple eyes. She wears a light pink heart-shaped clip on her hair and wears teal glasses. Personality Aida is a cheerful and friendly girl who happens to be good at both sports and academics. She likes to make people smile by "saving their day". She has a habit of making too many promises, even the ones that may seem impossible to fulfill. Hobbies and Skills Aida likes to read foreign comics and local manga during her free time, or just study whenever she feels. Etymology Akamenu (赤目): Aka (赤) means red while me (目) means eye. When combined, her name means "red eye", which is ironic because she has purple eyes. Aida (アイダ): Written in katakana, it doesn't have any meaning. It could be derived from Aida (相田) which means "fields which are together". Relationships Sakura Hanataba Sakura is Aida's childhood friend. Mystery Whenever Aida sees Mystery, she would call him "Charlie". Series Overview Aida made her debut in Minna Tomodachi Episode 633. She audititons for Symphonata Productions but was not accepted. After that, she walked around PriPara for a bit when she saw End chasing Mystery, much to the latter's dismay. Thinking of it as a robbery thief, she stops them, only for End to finally hug Mystery. She made an attempt to stop them but she didn't continue it. She asked Mystery (whom she keeps calling Prince Charlie throughout the episode) for power-ups but he said that if she could take End away from him. So, Aida called her superhero squad, The PriPara 5, and attacked End (whom she calls as Lady Banshee) with their group attack, thus saving Mystery. He gave Aida Jewels as a reward. In Episode 641, Aida invited Sakura Hanataba to PriPara Idol Academy and was one of the idols who helped Sakura gather materials to build a statue. However, she slept during the making. Statistics Lives TBA Coords *Brook Waters Cyalume Coord Making Dramas *Here to Save the Day Quotes *''I'm everyone's HERO!'' **Call and response *''Aida take all, you can go home now!'' **Aida after arriving in Estonia in Episode 677 Trivia *Aida was an old OC of Admin Usagi and was made before she made her protagonist, Sumire. She was then a straight character who would prefer to settle things in peace than a fight. The character was then changed and her inspirations consists of Aida Mana from DokiDoki Pretty Cure and America from Hetalia. *Aida calls Mystery, Charlie, because he reminds her of someone with the same name as him. Gallery Official Art= Aidacchi.png|Aida without her glasses. Aidacchi_w_Glasses.png Aida_Regular.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Members of Zwölympia Category:Student Category:Human Category:Original Characters